To better serve users, web pages and other sources of visually-presented information aim to provide information in a way that is clear, useful, and engaging. One way to do that is to provide information in a format in which information about a subject of user interest is curated and presented structurally. Curation of the information, so that the information presented is the most important and/or useful, requires human input, but manual curation by human editors does not scale well. On the other hand, structuring information according to a predefined scheme scales well, but risks burdening the information page with information that users may find not important and/or not useful.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.